


In Another Time

by gijeokchorom



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijeokchorom/pseuds/gijeokchorom
Summary: Immortal, when the first time People heard about this thing, They would likely thought about Eternal life, the ability to live forever and all of that sounds impossible.





	1. Parallel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s gonna be such a rollercoaster plot. But I guess I’ll make this clear, to not confusing you guys. So a classic ‘everything in Italic is the past / thoughts.’ But mostly about the past.

 

  **Parallel.**

**-O-O-**

The alarm is ringing, an obvious sign to informed the owner about Morning has come. And she need to wake up now. Yebin pushes herself from her bed, half awake, her short arms barely reached the alarm. She stares at it for a second  before slammed that thing to the table, the ringing is gone.

Now she can hear those small bird chirping outside her house, she took a deep breath and sighs.

…

Eunwoo woke up with the loud alarm ringing through her ears and it hurts her head like crazy. She nod her head, took off her blanket and walks to the small table, where she placed her Alarm.

The table is a bit too far from her bed, a purpose thing because she know herself would crash her Alarm everyday. She doesn’t want to spend all her dollars only to buy a new Alarms.

Even though she know, she have more than enough to buy another Alarms and looking with all the things that she have right now. Eunwoo could buy all the Clock stores, but she is not that kind of person.

She put a make up on her face after shower, she took a deep breath while applying  lipstick on her lips. The corner of her lips curved as she took a quick glance at the framed picture on the table, ignoring the painful twist on her heart, sha stares at her own reflection in the mirror.

_After all these years, will everything changed ?_

…

Yebin stares at herself, grateful with her the tinted window for her Car. While thinking that she need to dye her hair again with different color. Black is good and suit for her, but the Old Lady who passed by with her Cats suddenly widened her eyes when she made an eye contact. 

Literally it’s not a good news and she is too lazy to move out from her current Place. Yebin kinda attached with it after 5 years living in there. And look out for a new place is not an easy thing, she hates it and she need to look for another job too.

To think that she is already attached with her place and this country, If she didn’t want to move to another Country. Maybe she can live in Countryside area but she didn’t want to experienced being a countryside girl again, too much work for her liking.

Maybe she should dye her hair to light blonde.

“You’re pretty early.”

Yebin  eyes caught the red haired girl sit comfortably on the couch, she smile before she close the door behind her.

“Not really, I spent 10 minutes on the basement.” She says, her hand placed the plastic bag on the table.

“Why ?”

“An Old lady recognize me, her eyes almost fell out when she saw me.” Yebin chuckles, she took out one cup of Coffee from the plastic bag and give it to Nayoung. She then raised another plastic bag, show it off to Nayoung. “Your order.”

“That’s not good and thanks for the food, it’s been a while.” Nayoung nods her head, she look at the delicious Chicken wings inside the box. “There’s another drinks in the fridge, if you want.”

“Yeah, and I’m too lazy to set up or looking out for a new place, you know ?” 

“Then just stay low, cuts your hair or do something else.” Remarks the older girl, Yebin turned her body and rolled her eyes at her.

“I was planning to dye my hair into blonde, what do you think ?” Yebin ask, Nayoung turn her head only to see a sight of Yebin’s back .

“Is Laudya make a comeback ?”

“How dare you remember Laudya but not remember about Renee. I was blonde too when I’m a Renee.” The younger girl can’t help but raised her voice, can’t believe Nayoung just brought up one of her weird memories back.

“When you were a Laudya, you almost married with that Handsome guy. The memories are still fresh in my mind.”  Nayoung purses her lips and she picks up the cup coffee from the table. She pauses as she took a sip of her coffee and flinch. “And Renee when you dated so many girls in London, you were a mess.”

“I love my Renee’s side.”

Nayoung laughs along with Yebin, she look at Yebin who is busy in the Kitchen and her smile faded away. It’s been pretty quiet for years, she just keep in contact with Yebin, Minkyung and few of her relatives.

She used to be surrounded with the other girls, not only with Yebin and she remember the girls used to make a mess in her Kitchen. Either she need to spent all night to clean up their mess or calling 911 because sometimes they burned the Kitchen.

Yebin is a good company, she trust the younger girl with her entire life, she could depend on Yebin a lot.  Even though  she is younger than her.

Also, she already promised to herself that she won’t leave Yebin alone. She always stay close with Yebin as much as she can or keeping an eyes when the circumstances won’t let her to do it.

Not after she saw the Younger girl having her biggest slump, when Yebin at the stage wanted to end her life. And she know they’re immortal, death is something rare in their life. Even  though Nayoung know there is a way and she know how to do it, all thanks to her Dad.

But an image of Yebin kneeled on her feet, asked to be killed with her red bloody eyes and her empty stares is one of  Nayoung darkest memories .

She took a deep breath,

Yebin placed a can of coke on the table. Nayoung can’t help but furrowed her eyebrows. “Yebin ?” She calls.

“It’s good.” Said Yebin as she took a sip of that coke, Nayoung bites her lips and look away.

_It’s strange, Yebin doesn’t like Coke._

…

“Watch your sugar level, Kiddo.” Minkyung pointed at her and the empty can of coke that she just finished, She firmly shakes her head when the younger one trying to open the fridge.

“You’re not fun.” Eunwoo said, feeling defeated after she doesn’t have a permission to get her daily dose of Ice cream.

Minkyung shrugs her shoulder. “I know and I understand that we are Immortal, we can’t die easily. But I don’t want you to rotting in this cruel world with diabetes.”

“God, it just Ice cream.” Argue Eunwoo, she is still standing beside the fridge.

“And you just having that medium sized Coke.”

“It’s less sugar Coke, Minkyung.” Again, she tried to defend herself. But Minkyung is Minkyung, she is like a strict parents who always have rules and you shouldn’t break one of them or you will face the consequence.

“That’s fake, they must put some sugar in it. People love to lie, Eunwoo. Don’t get fooled.”

After that, Eunwoo know that she won’t get her Ice cream. It’s a Dead End when Minkyung already send her a death glare across the Living room, she lazily walks from the Kitchen to Living room. Slumped her body on the soft couch with a pout on her lips.

“Why you’re such a Mom.” Eunwoo took a glance at Minkyung and seeing the older girl casually nods her head.

“I am.”

“Logically, you’re only older than me by One year!”

“Tragically, the truth is I’m fifty years, older than you.” The older girl raised her voice.

 Eunwoo look at her. Not surprised or scared, she know Minkyung doesn’t mean anything bad with that raised tone.

“Whatever.”

…

“Bad news.”

Nayoung watch as Yebin is barging into her house, now that girl having a red hair when she just dyed her hair back to brown. She wait for the younger to sit beside her, Yebin is still busy untying her shoes .

“What happen ?” She ask calmly, Yebin tilt her head up and look at her.

“That Old lady, still recognize me.”

Nayoung took a deep breath and bite her lips, after hearing that answer suddenly she remembered about what happened with Eunwoo. Thinking about the past and how chaotic it was, everything is still fresh in Nayoung’s memories. Nervous, she stood up from her seat and grabs her phone.

“Then there’s no other choice, we need to move out from here. Pack your things, right now. Go back to your house.”

The younger girl heard that, how Nayoung’s voice sounds so stern and there is a bit of worried in it. Feeling bad, because after all she is the one who caused this. Yebin approaching the taller girl and hug her, know that Nayoung is not a fan of skinship, she just hug her loosely but tight enough to wraps her arms around.

She smile when Nayoung looks at her, as if she was telling the older girl that everything is gonna be alright. Without words she snuggle up to Nayoung’s shoulder and lean her head on it.

“You know I just bought this big soft teddy bear with me-“

Nayoung chuckled and ruffled Yebin’s new red hair. “Someone will take care of it.” She said, Yebin can only nod her head.

“Where are we going ?”

“I’m gonna call Dad first, I’ll ask him to find a new place for us and maybe I’m gonna call Minkyung.”

 _Ah Minkyung,_ Yebin thought.

She broke the hug, almost forgot even though she spent most of her times with Nayoung and keep seeing the Older girl always alone. But actually she is not single anymore. It’s not a secret, mostly their relatives know about that.

…

It’s dawn, yet Nayoung still awake while staring at the silent wall. Her hands felt cold, the weather has been changed a lot recently and she just there, on her Living room with a white shirt and short pants.

She remember how Yebin called her with half of worried and still she can feel the younger girl trying to calm herself.

_“Bad news.”_

That words still ringing on her head, she took a deep breath. Something really triggered her mind, how she suddenly recalled what happened 90 years ago.

The astmosphere, the chaos, the screaming and everything. Why it is taking too long for her and her mind to forget about all of them and why it scared her as always. And yet she remember, after all she survived and still on her right mind until today.

“ _It’s alright, everything is gonna be alright.”_

Nayoung clenched her fist, it was Minkyung’s voices which always makes her feel better at that time.

There was a pair of hands who always pulled her into hug, a few pats on her back and the little sways.

She almost forgot, she haven’t called Minkyung.

 She have Minkyung beside her back then. Without thinking much she grab her phone and aggresively prssed number 1 on her screen phone.

“Minkyung-ah.”

 

-O-O-


	2. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s awkward, Yebin need to admit. So she just nods her head, greet her quietly while smiling.

**Coincidence.**

**-O-O-**

“Okay, I understand. Now, ssshh… hey, calm down. Everything is gonna be alright, this side of you makes me think this is not Im Nayoung.”

Minkyung laughs, her voice is hoarse. Nayoung exactly called her when she just woke up from her nap, it’s already evening now. And it’s a rare moment for her to get call from Nayoung. Even though they can said their relationship at the stage which is already over the Girlfriend’s phase, they’re already more than that.

And  If someone asked about them to Siyeon, she must answered that they’re married, it’s not a wrong answer. But they never do it legally, it just a promise, between her, Nayoung and Nayoung’s Dad.

Thinking about what happened to Nayoung right now, no wonder the older girl called her. She understand how Nayoung’s voice is shaky and how she can heard a little sobs. Maybe a hug will calm her down, she wish she is beside her .

“Did you call your Dad ?”

A little ‘Yes’ is an answer, Minkyung nods her head.

“Now calm down, you have me. Uncle Im must be prepared a new place for you and Yebin, right now. You better get ready and pack your things, Yebin too.”

She took a glance at the Clock, maybe she should call Nayoung’s Dad too. That old man must be needing her help.

There is no words anymore, but she still can heard Nayoung’s breaths. “Thanks for taking care of Yebin.” She said, and hold her breath when Nayoung bid her a Goodbye.

…

“I love this song.”

Yebin chirped at the Grandma beside her who is enjoying her tea, she smiled at the old woman and greeted her properly.

It just another day she spend her time to walks around the streets and somehow she found this old Café, without much thinking she just entered that place. A classic old song greeted her, the atmosphere in this place is very calm and Yebin love it. She ordered some drink and took a seat beside this lonely Grandma, intead sitting alone on the empty table near window.

“It’s an old song.” The Grandma answered, Yebin nods her head. “How can you know, Young lady ?”  She continue and carefully raised her hand, tried to took a sip of her warm Tea.

“Technology, everything is available now. I can even dig a gold on Internet.” She chuckled and the Grandma smile at her.

“Back then when I was young, people love to listen this song. Every Radio shows always play this song and people even played it at some party and we … dance.” Her voice is low and husky, it’s kinda hard to hear her talk properly, Yebin need to admit. She sounds like she is slurring.

“Must be lovely.” Yebin replied. She grins and The Grandma smile warmly at her, she let the Grandma patted her cheek.

“Ofcourse!” 

And Yebin decided to watch how The Grandma talks with that spirit on her eyes, and the warmth whenever she smile at her.

After spending 20 minutes by talking with this lovely Grandma, Yebin decided to get out from their table. The lovely Grandman, Addie is her name, just told her this Café have a special Vinyl/ LP collections. Maybe she should take a look, after all she is kind of interested and feeling nostalgic with those old songs.

Nowadays, she always listen what those Teenagers like. Yes that up-beat songs, which pumping her head like crazy and they called it as EDM.

She stares in awe and opened her mouth, The staff, this young boy show her the direction to Vinyl/ LP collections room. It’s bigger than what Yebin expected, because this Café looks like a normal medium sized Café. But this place is big.

There are a lot of people, some of them are Oldies who is enjoying their tea and Middle aged people who is busy talking about their old days. Yebin smiled, when she she found a few teenagers listening the music from LP player. Atleast not all teenagers love EDM, some of them love a classic songs like this.

She walks to the 1950’s section, without thinking much she grab a Jo Stafford’s LP and played it on LP player. She remember that Addie loves Jo Stafford so much, she is a big fan she said.

You Belong To Me, is playing and Yebin can picture what Addie said about back then people love to dancing with this song. Funny, how she can remember about those old classic song from 1940’s but she can’t remember anything from 1950’s. Maybe her memory isn’t that great anymore, after all she is a Human.

Yebin raised her head, feeling a pair of eyes staring at her. She furrowed her eyebrows in confuse, a girl around her age—looking at her. That small but round eyes, staring at her as if she know her.

That’s awkward, Yebin need to admit. So she just nods her head, greet her  quietly while smiling.

…

“What the fuck.”

Fuming with anger, Eunwoo can’t help but throw her bag carelessly and walk towards Minkyung. Ready to confront the older girl who is busy in front of her Laptop, glasses framed her beauty face and the serious frown is still visible. But the older girl raised her head and looking at Eunwoo.

 “Minkyung explain!” Eunwoo shouted.

“What ? What happened, why are you angry ?” She calmly put down her glasses, crossing her hands in attempt for Eunwoo not reached her limit. Releasing anger is good, but she won’t tolerate if Eunwoo being rude.

“Yebin is here! I saw her!” The younger girl clenched her fist, before she throwing her hand as she speak.  “She is here! L.A!”

_Oh mother father._

Minkyung cursed under her breath, she forgot to tell Eunwoo about it and yet she already spent 2 days with Nayoung ever since the girl moved to L.A. She is in trouble, she know. Even Uncle Im already warned her about this and Nayoung non stop worries about what will happen, but this time it already happened.

“Uh…”

“Is this why you’ve been away from Home for two days straight ?”

“Eunwoo, calm, listen-“

“God, what is hard about telling me that She will be here with Nayoung!?”

Eunwoo sure that Minkyung is taken aback when she just unconsciously shouted at her, even though the older girl sitting with a crossed hands in front of her but she can clearly saw how her shoulders raised up, surprised.

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” Minkyung said it in low tone.

She hold her breath, suddenly feeling suffocated. Minkyung looks at her with that worried eyes.

“Minkyung, I never said that I’m hurt because of her.” Eunwoo paused. Taking a little break while she stares back at Minkyung. “It’s fine, really, there is nothing to worry about.”

“But she is still-“

“I know! It’s her decision after all, if I’m her I would do the same too, Minkyung. No one can bear losing someone like that.”  She cut Minkyung’s sentence as her defense.

Minkyung finally can grasp the situation, the younger girl slowly calm herself down. She approach her carefully. “Then what are you angry about ?” She ask.

“About you who is keeping this as if it’s a secret.” The younger girl answered it in reflex,

Minkyung covered her face feeling sorry, she hug the younger girl and whispered ‘Sorry’ repeatedly. Eunwoo finally done with her anger mode as soon as a pair of hands pulled her into hug, she can’t bear it too seeing Minkyung’s apologetic face. The older girl had done so much for her, she owe many things from her.

“Meeting her is not a bad thing after all right ?” She heard Minkyung ask.

That question, Eunwoo just stares blankly at the floor. Yebin is still the same, that sharp gaze, that brown eyes and the way she smile. Everything is still the same, like the first time that she met her.

“Yeah, but I’m not ready yet.”

…

_December, 1950. Winter is coming, many people are celebrating it. The mothers already gushing about what will their family do in this Christmas or they gonna have a trip together._

_Yebin always find it interesting and she love the atmosphere during winter, it’s cold yet whenever she is out from her house there is this warmth feeling, the Christmas feeling. She tightened her coats and slip her hands on the pocket, she still wanted to survive from the cold even though she love Winter._

_“Thanks, thought I will found you two hiding and kissing. I’m glad, you’re not but that… almost.” She said, standing beside the red Cadillac, that’s Nayoung’s. She chuckled seeing a surprised expression of two girl in front of her, leaning on the Car’s body with a close distance._

_She sighed, what if someone else who is not her caught them. What will they say ?_

_“Be careful, next time. The world is cruel, you two know that.” She added._

_Yewon pull her hands off from Siyeon’s waist, same goes to Siyeon who clears her throat avoiding the awkwardness. In silence she wanted to cursed at Yebin and pulled her collar right now but at the same time she wanted to thanks the girl._

_“Hi there, Rena.” Siyeon, or Xanne finally greeted her properly, she nods her head while smiling._

_Yebin still find it funny how this young couple blushing in mad red, she caught them at the wrong moment. They almost kissed, though. Yebin shook her head and look around, Nayoung isn’t here but when she tried to opened the car door it’s unlocked. She sighs in relief._

_“Get in, it’s cold.” Yebin signed the two girls beside her, she entered the car easily. Bless herself for not choosing the long dress that Nayoung reccomended her._

_“I wonder who the fuck holding a Party during winter.” Siyeon said while she helping Yewon to get inside the car, the girl with slight brown hair wearing a long dress._

_“Our people.” Answer Yewon. She smile at Siyeon who still hold her hands and took a seat beside her, the latter can’t help but also smiling._

_“Well, we are weird.” Remarks Siyeon even though Yewon smacked her because of her words, she didn’t flinch._

_“It’s not a Party actually, it’s something like Open house to celebrate early Christmas and the Oldies will gathered in there too.” Yebin explained, she is busy fixing her make up, applying some lipstick and looking at the mirror._

_“Oh, bad. Xanne, you gonna meet her Family. Letta’s family.” She continue, can’t help but laughs and she pointed at Yewon._

_“She know, she can’t sleep last night.”_

_Siyeon is surprised how can Yewon betrayed her like that, Yebin must be enjoying this, look at her grins, Siyeon is terrified. She regret not being  fast enough to stop Yewon from talking._

_“No wonder she is fucked up.You nervous little lady ?”_

_“Shut up, Rena.”_

_…_

_The Oh-So-Called-Party turned out like a small gathering for the Immortals, Siyeon already whining and she won’t stop. Thanks to Nayoung, she dragged her out meanwhile Yewon is busy talking with her family._

_Siyeon can understand, because Yewon is like a pure Immortal, starting from her great grandfather until her parents. All of them are immortals, so when Siyeon finished talking with them. She can’t help but get cranky because tired._

_“Not dancing ?” Yebin turned her head and seeing a girl with white dress smiled at her, raised her eyebrows while waiting for an  answer._

_“Nah, not my taste.” She said and hurriedly make a space from her seat. “Sit down, here.” She tapped the empty space._

_That girl didn’t rejected it, she just sat there beside Yebin. With their shoulders bumped and awkward smile._

_“Julia.” The girl offered her hand._

_“Rena.”_

 -O-O-


End file.
